


The first time

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 6.5k words of porn with feels, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Embedded Images, First Time, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magnus is so smitten it's not even funny anymore, Massage, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safer Sex, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alexander, my darling,” Magnus whispered, leaning over Alec once more to tenderly stroke his thumb over Alec’s lips, red and sensitive from kissing. “You take my breath away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

Magnus’ arms slid around his waist, slowly, possessively, and Alec couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine. Other than the fuzzy blue bathrobe he adorned after the shower, there really wasn’t anything else keeping him from being completely naked. Magnus seemed more than aware of this fact too, if his wandering hands were any indication.

Magnus steered him toward the bed, making Alec take a couple of cautious steps backwards, until the backs of his knees hit the frame and he had nowhere else to go. Magnus didn’t seem to pay attention to that and soon enough Alec forgot anything else as well, his entire world focused on a single point of contact, on Magnus’ lips brushing against his own. He opened up eagerly, his eyes drifting shut and his hands braced on Magnus’ chest. Magnus was shirtless and the only thing preserving his modesty was a pair of silk pants. Alec loved the feeling of warm, smooth skin under his fingertips as he ran them over the warlock’s shoulders and collarbones.

Magnus broke their kiss earlier than he was happy with,  and Alec let out a disapproving sound.

“Easy.” Magnus laughed, giving Alec one more brief kiss, like a peace offering. He pushed at the shadowhunter until Alec had no choice but to sit down at the edge of the bed, his robe half undone, leaving his chest bare. The stare that Magnus gave him made his heart skip a beat. He averted his eyes, unable to stand the weight of emotion in the warlock’s gaze, choosing instead to wrap his hands around Magnus’ hips to pull him closer, his forehead resting lightly against the older man’s stomach.

“Alec,” Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s still damp locks and waited until the boy made a noncommittal sound to let him know he was listening, “are you still sure you want to do this?”

“Mhm. I’m sure.” Alec nuzzled into the warm skin underneath his cheek and then raised his head a little, until he could look Magnus in the eye. “I’m done waiting.”

The smile that Magnus gave him was small but genuine, his eyes crinkling up and Alec could feel the corner of his own mouth twitch up in response. Magnus’ hands were still in his hair, gently petting and scratching at his scalp. Eventually he moved, until he could straddle Alec’s legs and sit in the shadowhunter’s lap. Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist to keep him from tumbling backwards to the floor.

Magnus kissed him again, deep and wet and a little bit desperate, his hands sliding from Alec’s hair to his shoulders to push the robe off of them. He was tracing the strained muscles of Alec’s neck slowly, a regular and hypnotic motion and Alec couldn’t help but to focus just on it and nothing else.

“The things you do to me,” Magnus whispered as their lips separated and he leaned in a little to place a kiss in the corner of Alec’s closed eye. “Come on, love, scoot up the bed and lie on your stomach for me.”

Alec complied (like there was ever any reason _not_ to) and shifted on the bed once Magnus climbed off his lap. Before he turned over though, Magnus’ hands pulled the robe off him, leaving him completely naked.

It wasn’t exactly the first time Magnus had seen him like this, but it still made Alec blush. He could feel the red, hot wave spreading over his skin down to his neck and shoulders and he was glad for the chance to hide his face in a pillow as he laid on his stomach.

Magnus’ weight was on him again, the top of his thighs this time. Alec could feel him leaning in, breathing in between his shoulder blades, kissing the skin there. He shivered, turning his head so he could see Magnus out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re too tense. You need to relax a little, darling,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s ear, nuzzling into the soft skin just behind it. His hands were petting up and down over Alec’s sides, like he was trying to calm a skittish animal.

“I’m trying,” Alec laughed. “You’re not helping.”

“Oh?” Alec could practically _hear_ the raise of an eyebrow, even though he couldn’t really see the older man. “Well, I’ll just have to remedy that, won’t I?”

There was a snap of fingers accompanied by a quiet _whoosh_ of magic, a sound sudden and loud enough to make Alec twitch in surprise.

“Shh.” Magnus kissed his shoulder blade in apology before straightening back up, his weight shifting on Alec again. He was just about to ask Magnus where the hell he was going, when the sound of a cap opening caught his attention.

“What are you--“

“Shh, I said,” Magnus tutted at him and Alec rolled his eyes. There was a slick sound, like something wet sliding around and then...

“Oh.” Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh shit.”

Magnus only smirked at him, running his hands over Alec’s back again, slippery with the massage oil he had conjured up. Alec groaned, his face going slack with relaxation and eyes slipping shut as Magnus dug his fingers into the flesh of his back. Never too hard but not light either, unraveling the knots of tension that had been hiding in the hard lines of his shoulders. Magnus didn’t leave an inch of skin without care, rubbing over the tightly-wound muscles, stroking over the bumps and knobs of his spine, caressing his arms all the way from shoulders to fingertips. He paid special attention to the patches of skin covered in runes and the silvery-white marks of old scars, wishing he was there to prevent Alec from getting hurt in the first place.

Alec felt like he could melt right into the bed, and he was certainly boneless enough for that to happen. He couldn’t even speak, reduced to sighs and quiet groans instead. All his world narrowed to the feeling of Magnus’ hands on his back. The space between them smelled sweet, and vaguely flowery, but thankfully it wasn’t overwhelming.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, darling,” Magnus said, his voice colored with mirth as he added a little bit more oil to his hands.

“M’not,” Alec reassured him, words rolling off his tongue in a sleepy mumble, face half-hidden in the pillow. “By the angel, Magnus, how the hell are you so good at this?”

“That would be a story for another time,” Magnus chuckled, shimmying down Alec’s legs a bit more and then placing his hands at the small of Alec’s back. It made the hunter moan again and Magnus didn’t give him any reprieve, digging his thumbs into the dip of his spine instead. He rubbed the oil in, the warmth of it spreading across Alec’s skin, making it tingle. Those quick, clever fingers stroked over Alec’s tail bone, making him shiver...

...and then there were hands on his ass.

Alec startled, his eyes snapping open and head shifting so he could look at Magnus over his own shoulder. The warlock didn’t stop, but his eyes were searching Alec’s face for any trace of uncertainty, for a sign that he should stop. Alec sighed, the tension bleeding out of him and laid his head back on the pillow. That seemed to be the all the confirmation Magnus needed.

It was a different kind of attention and Alec could feel the earlier drowsiness disappearing, chased away by the hands touching him so intimately. He shuddered when Magnus’ fingers eventually dipped between his cheeks, running lightly over his entrance.

“Magnus...” Alec breathed out, a full-body shiver following in the wake of Magnus’ touch. He looked at the warlock again and was met with a heavy, lust-filled gaze.

Magnus didn’t reply but moved even further down the bed instead, until he was in the perfect position to place a lingering kiss on one cheek, which he didn’t hesitate to do.

“It’s okay.” He reassured Alec, one of his hands stroking at Alec’s thigh, pushing it to the side and slightly up. “I’ve got you.”

Alec felt his nerves skyrocketing once more, one part of him turned on and the other still ashamed of being exposed like this. He could feel his blush deepening and he breathed out a long, shaky breath, forcing himself to relax and trust the warlock. Magnus gave his ass cheek a little nip, making Alec release a startled chuckle, then kissed his tail bone. He spent a couple of seconds there, just making sure he had Alec’s entire attention, then dipped his head lower.

The responding moan was all but music to Magnus’ ears. Alec couldn’t stop the noises that came out of his mouth, not when Magnus’ tongue was licking over him – sometimes in wide, firm strokes and sometimes in light, teasing brushes that made him feel like an electric current was running through his entire body. One of Magnus’ hands was on his waist, holding him down and keeping him from moving too much, the other still on Alec’s bent leg. Alec flailed a little, his right arm shooting out to grip the palm clasped around his thigh. Magnus didn’t even look up as he laced their fingers together, giving Alec something to anchor himself to.

It went on for a while, Magnus pleasuring him with his lips and tongue and eventually also a spit-slick finger and Alec was reduced to shivering mess, moaning every time Magnus’ tongue dipped inside of him. He was hard, painfully so, cock trapped between his belly and the bed. He started thrusting against it some time ago, but Magnus was holding him down, denying him the friction he wanted.

“F--fuck!” Alec groaned when the warlock closed his lips around his hole and _sucked_. “Magnus, please!”

He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, just that Magnus was the only one who could give it to him. He felt hot, like he was burning alive, and he desperately needed to come.

“You’re doing so well,” Magnus murmured against his skin as he tore himself away from his task for a brief moment. “You look absolutely gorgeous like this, darling.”

Alec whimpered, pressing his head into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. Usually he would argue that he was not the beautiful one in this relationship but Magnus had short-circuited his brain. So he just let the praise in, let it settle over his bones and wake up something warm and satisfied deep inside of him.

“Please...” he whined again, feeling himself balance at the edge of release, the sweet, unrestrained rapture he had been seeking for some time now. It felt like all he needed was a little push, one more thing to make him topple over. “Fuck, Magnus, I need... something, anything, just _please_.”

He was pretty sure that the slightest stimulation to his cock would make him come, but Magnus had him pinned and had not touched him in that way even once. It felt almost like torture, and Alec could feel tears building up behind his tightly-squeezed eyelids, tears of longing for a relief that was _just_ out of his reach. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t get that release and he was fighting Magnus’ hold and opening his mouth to just scream his frustration and---

Magnus’ hand came down on his ass, a sharp, sweet sting of pain and pleasure that took him by surprise and shoved him over that edge. Alec tensed, his body turning rigid in a span of a second and then he was coming, pushing his face into the pillow and _yelling_. Magnus still kept going though, his tongue on Alec’s entrance and it was too much, too much, setting off smaller waves of bliss and he sobbed from the feeling, from the overstimulation. He could feel his cock pulsing again, like he wasn’t completely done already, like he hadn’t spent himself all over the sheets underneath him.

Alec felt boneless, wrung out of any kind of strength he might have left and he just trembled as Magnus _finally_ had mercy on him and moved away. He was floating, high on endorphins and bone-deep satisfaction, breathing in and out rapidly, like he had just ran a marathon. He could feel a rush of magic near them and with that the wet spot underneath him disappeared. Pretty damn convenient, dating a warlock.

The mattress near him dipped and Alec could feel Magnus stretching out next to him, hand running through the absolute disaster that was Alec’s bed hair. He leaned in to kiss him and his breath was minty fresh. Alec didn’t know if Magnus managed a trip to the bathroom to wash his mouth – he wasn’t sure he didn’t black out there for a moment – or if it was an another example of useful magic, but he appreciated the gesture anyways.

“Look at me, love.” Magnus’ voice was calm but insistent and Alec didn’t really want to open his eyes but he did it for Magnus, since he asked so nicely. He still hadn’t regained control of his breath and his eyes looked a little glassy but he was clearly tracking, so Magnus felt reassured that he hadn’t pushed him too far. He gave the boy a small, warm smile. “Ah, there you are.”

“Nope.” Alec scooted over until he could press his forehead against Magnus’ bare shoulder. “I’m not here. Too busy dying of embarrassment.” He raised his head to glare at the warlock. “I can’t believe you made me come without even touching me.”

“I would say I touched you plenty.” Magnus’ smirk was cocky and Alec groaned, letting his head thump back on the pillow.

“You know what I mean,” the younger man huffed, the sound somewhat muffled.

“Oh, darling,” Magnus chuckled, shifting them both on the bed until Alec was on his back and they were pressed together chest to chest, Magnus slotted perfectly between his legs. Alec’s breath caught once he felt how hard Magnus was and that he was the one who’d caused it. He was the one who Magnus wanted, who filled his eyes with a predatory sort of pure _want._ “I’m not even close to being done with you tonight.”

* * *

 

Magnus bent his head down to kiss him again, a long, sweet kiss that had Alec sighing into his mouth. He felt weightless, his head filled with white noise that canceled out everything else, leaving him aware only of Magnus – of his touch, his taste and his smell, the sandalwood body wash that he saw on a shelf while he was taking shower earlier. He didn’t fight for control of the kiss, content to let Magnus explore his mouth, wrapping his arms around the warlock’s waist to keep him close. Magnus should have been too heavy, really, but Alec just felt safe with the older man blanketing him like that, comfortable with letting him take the lead.

Magnus’ lips finally left his own and for a brief second Alec tried to chase his lips and coax him into another kiss, but Magnus was moving further away. He sat back on his heels, still between Alec’s legs, the shadowhunter’s knees framing him. Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s chest - making the younger man sigh in pleasure – and then over his strong thighs, his fingers teasing and gentle.

Alec was a sight to behold and Magnus wanted to take his fill, to watch forever, if he had any choice in the matter. He wanted to burn the image into his memory to last him for years and years afterwards. Never in his endless life had he seen something like this, this young nephilim looking at him like he had all but hung up the moon and the stars. His black hair that was a polar opposite to his complexion. How he looked lying before Magnus – the startling contrast between the endless expanse of naked, pale skin and the rich, deep crimson of the bedding.

Alec was a paradox, an enigma Magnus had not encountered before, a breath of fresh air in the infinite number of years that blended together into one unrecognizable stream. He was innocent – as proven by the embarrassed blush spreading over his face – and so shy, so very careful with expressing what he wanted, what he needed. But at the same time it was eagerness that shone through his eyes, his desire to please and most of all, his love for Magnus.

Magnus felt his heart squeeze painfully at the image of such beauty and he blinked a couple of times, chasing away the threat of tears. He didn’t feel worthy of such a gift, of that kind of unwavering trust, of that amount of young, fresh love. How a people as spiteful and proud as the nephilim could create such an astounding, painfully honest and bright soul, Magnus would never know.

“Alexander, my darling,” Magnus whispered, leaning over Alec once more to tenderly stroke his thumb over Alec’s lips, red and sensitive from kissing. “You take my breath away.”

“Shut up,” Alec huffed at him, but his words lacked any real bite. Magnus grinned, pushing his thumb a little harder against the young man’s mouth, until Alec had no choice but to give a tentative suck to his fingertip.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips as he broke off another kiss. Alec shuddered under the heavy weight of that promise. He didn’t doubt for a second Magnus’ ability to make him see stars. The warlock was adamant they talked about this beforehand, about how far Alec wanted to take this and what he expected out of the experience. It was sort of an embarrassing talk, if Alec had to be totally honest, but at the end of it he felt calmer about the idea of having full-on penetrative sex and that Magnus _really_ knew what he was doing.

And then Magnus asked – quite bluntly and a little matter-of-factly – if Alec wanted to fuck him or _be_ fucked. Alec couldn’t find his words for a second, stammering out something unrecognizable. In the end, he told Magnus he wanted to be on the receiving end at first.

Fucking Magnus was something he could look forward to for the next time.

There was a little bit of rummaging through an ornate drawer beside the bed and Magnus would have fallen off the bed in the process if Alec didn’t grab him by the hips to anchor him down. It made them both laugh and Magnus made a sound of triumph once he found what he was looking for. When he tossed his prize at the bed beside them, Alec could feel his face flaring up with heat again.

“Don’t,” Magnus said, tapping Alec’s chin with his index finger, tearing his attention away from the newly-found items.

“’Don’t’ what?” Alec frowned, looking up at the older man still seated on and over him.

“Don’t think about it too much.” The warlock pushed his finger against Alec’s furrowed brow, smoothing it out. “You’ll get wrinkles.”

“By the angel, Magnus.” Alec rolled his eyes but the corner of his mouth twitched up anyways. “Only you, I swear.”

“Yes, well.” Magnus’ sigh sounded put-upon, like Alec was ruining some great seduction plan he had in place just for him. “Speaking of angels…”

“Oh my god, no.” Alec laughed again. “Just no. Stop now and save yourself the embarrassment.”

“Ah, Alexander, I thought I made myself clear.” The trace of humor in Magnus’ voice went away between one blink of an eye and the next, replaced by something else, something heavier and magnetic. “I don’t plan on stopping any time soon.”

Alec’s breath caught and Magnus shifted in his lap a little, the evidence of his arousal still pretty damn obvious, his cock hard and leaking, leaving a wet spot at the satin fabric of his sleep pants. Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus’ own, heavy-lidded and filled with desire.

Magnus ran his hands slowly over Alec’s body, without any real pattern, until he finally grasped the younger man’s wrist, his grip firm but not bruising. Slowly, lovingly, he reached up to place Alec’s hands over his head, making him clench his trembling fingers at one of the pillows.

“Be a good boy and keep your hands up for me, love,” Magnus said. Alec couldn’t help the little, desperate sound tearing away from the back of his throat, not when he could feel the heat pooling inside of his chest like molten lava, induced by Magnus’ words. He could do that, he knew he could. He could be good and listen and–

Alec’s train of thought was broken as his brain short-circuited for the hundredth time that night. Somehow Magnus had climbed off his lap when he wasn’t paying attention and was now touching him again, one hand running teasing fingers over the length of his cock, the other rubbing gentle circles over his entrance, still somewhat relaxed after Magnus rocked his world earlier.

He looked gorgeous like this. Magnus wasn’t one to use such terms lightly, but words like ‘exquisite’ and ‘resplendent’ came to his mind, almost slipping off his tongue. Alec, his beautiful, shy Alexander overcoming the nervousness and anxiety that always seemed rooted in him, utterly focused on nothing but Magnus’ touch. His head thrown back, dark locks on the red sheets like a messy halo, hands squeezing and releasing the pillow he didn’t dare to let go of, obeying Magnus’ request. His eyes squeezed shut and lips parted as he took deep, shaky breaths, his body moving in a rhythm that was instinctual, in harmony with Magnus’ teasing actions.

Magnus had his share of lovers in the past, but in all the years he’d lived, he couldn’t remember anyone making his heart ache as much as Alexander did.

The warlock moved again, lying down next to Alec, one of his hands still playing with the younger man’s entrance. Alec’s thighs were spread for better access, a shameless kind of ease that the younger man would surely be mortified about later on, and Magnus grabbed the bottle of lube he dug out from his drawer earlier.

This wasn’t exactly new to them, the act of warm, slippery fingers easing inside – they had done it a couple of times before and Alec was somewhat familiar with the feeling by now. But he had never been comfortable with taking more than two. Magnus went slowly, so very slowly, distracting the shadowhunter with endless, lazy kisses, until Alec was moving in tandem with Magnus’ fingers caressing him from the inside, stretching him out for what was about to happen soon. Alec startled a little when he could feel a third finger pushing in and he hesitated, his body clamping down at the intrusion.

“Easy,” Magnus whispered, bending his head to place a long, firm lick on Alec’s nipple. The tactic worked immediately, Alec letting out a groan and forgetting about anything else for the moment. Magnus hummed, pleased, and unclasped one of Alec’s hands from the pillow overhead, placing it on Alec’s own cock. Alec shuddered as his fist closed over the painfully sensitive length, giving himself a half-aborted tug.

“I want to see you touch yourself, darling.” Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s neck and he could feel the rapid pulse throbbing just underneath the skin. The sound that Alec made couldn’t be described as anything other than a mewl and for a moment it didn’t look like the words actually registered with him, but after a couple of seconds he complied. His fingers moved in slow, firm strokes, timed with the thrusting of Magnus’ fingers, occasionally rubbing against the sensitive head, making himself groan.

Magnus wondered if he could make him come two or maybe even three times in one night.

He always _did_ love a challenge.

* * *

 

Magnus took a long look down Alec’s body, feeling himself shiver a little at the sight. Alec’s toned chest with his lean build and flat stomach, a sparse dusting of dark hair that Magnus wanted to nuzzle into. The strong arms of an archer that could probably hold him up without much problem for a round of spectacular wall sex – and wasn’t that a lovely image to keep in mind for later. Alec’s cock, hiding and reappearing in the tight tunnel of his own fist, the size and length perfectly proportionate to his body. Alec’s legs, all wiry muscle and soft skin, trembling ever so slightly as he endured wave after wave of pleasure.

Magnus didn’t understand how it was even possible but this young man, this beautiful nephilim laid out before him like an offering from archangel Raziel himself, has somehow made him, a centuries-years old warlock, feel like an overeager schoolboy with a crush.

They fell into a rhythm – Magnus pushing his fingers in, Alec bearing down on his hand, breathing in a shaky inhale whenever Magnus reached particularly deep within him. Magnus kept his lips busy, pressing them against the wildly beating pulse he could feel in hollow of Alec’s throat, over the hardened nipple he could just reach with his mouth and over Alec’s own mouth, opening to him without a slightest hint of hesitation. When the warlock grazed against a smooth, soft bump inside, Alec let out a choked-off keen, his body tensing and locking down on Magnus’ fingers.

“Ah,” Magnus said casually, as if he wasn’t buried three fingers deep inside of Alec’s body, “there it is.”

He kept aiming against that spot, managing to reach it every other thrust, not the easiest task at that angle. Each time he touched it Alec was letting go of the most beautiful sounds, his brain-to-mouth filter obviously too far gone to feel self-conscious about it. Alec’s hand on his own cock was still now, squeezing at the base, like he was trying to hold off his orgasm and that just _wouldn’t do_ , if Magnus had anything to say about it.

“I thought I told you to keep touching yourself,” he whispered into Alec’s ear, biting onto his lobe gently. “Don’t you want to be good for me?”

“Oh god,” Alec cried out, head digging hard into the pillow as his body arched in pleasure, his hand releasing his member, hard and painfully red. “I can’t, it’s too much.” The shadowhunter managed to pry his eyelids open and look at Magnus, eyes dazed and bright with tears. “I don’t want to come yet, not until you’re in me.”

Magnus’ heart lurched and it took him a second to get his faculties back, after Alec managed to take him aback once more. He stilled his hand, earning himself a whine from Alec, though he didn’t remove it from the younger man’s body just yet. Alec was on the verge of overstimulation and if Magnus didn’t want him to lose it just yet, it was probably a good idea to slow down a little.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered against the nephilim’s parted lips, “if you want me, then you can have me. I’m yours.”

“Please, Magnus,” Alec muttered, tilting his head up slightly in a silent plea for a kiss. A sweet, weirdly shy gesture, considering they moved past the point of shyness a long time ago. Alec moved his now free hand to stroke against Magnus’ cock, teasing the rock-hard shaft still hidden behind a barrier of now ruined silk. Magnus inhaled sharply and for a brief moment his warlock mark shone through, before he got himself under control again. “No more teasing.”

“As you wish, darling.”

There it was, that lovely shudder every time Magnus used an endearment or a pet name. Magnus kissed him slowly and tenderly, pouring all of his love into it. He removed his fingers from Alec’s body, the nephilim letting out a sound of disappointment at the empty feeling. Magnus patted down his flank to ease him from the high and waited for Alec’s breath to calm down.

He moved between Alec’s splayed thighs and since his impatience was slowly getting the better of him his sleep pants disappeared with the sharp snap of his fingers. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him close, sighing at the feeling of their cocks sliding together through the mess of lube and pre-come.

Magnus placed his hand over Alec’s heart, feeling its rapid beat under his fingertips. Alec was relaxed and pliant under him, Magnus’ body a welcome weight, pressing him into the mattress. He looked soft and vulnerable, the total opposite of the strong, silent type he had going on on an everyday basis. He seemed to be at ease with being exposed like this, all of his emotions out in the open for Magnus to see.

That trust, it scared Magnus. He wasn’t used to being afraid, certainly not of barely legal shadowhunters who didn’t know they could do better than him. Alec’s trust was honest and singular and something that Magnus would treasure and protect forever, no matter where the flow of time  took them.

Magnus kissed him again before reaching to the side to grab a condom he placed there earlier, ripping open the package,  putting it on and slicking himself up without even breaking eye contact. He could see that Alec was getting a little nervous again, but too turned on to really care.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Magnus said as he stuffed one of the pillows underneath Alec’s hips and maneuvered them until he could hook an arm underneath one of Alec’s legs. “I mean it.”

Alec nodded, his hands grabbing lightly at the sheets, eyes slipping shut as he could feel the head of Magnus’ cock rubbing against his hole for a moment, before a little bit more pressure pushed it inside of him. His lips parted on an exhale as he forced himself to relax, to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. He felt Magnus slide further into him, before his body decided that the intrusion was not welcome and pain made his body clench. One of his hands grabbed at the warlock’s arm still wrapped around his thigh, an unhappy sound leaving his mouth.

“Shhh.” Magnus soothed him even as he froze, letting the nephilim adjust, until he could feel Alec relax, the insane pressure preventing him from moving forward receding. “There you go. You’re doing so well.”

Alec whimpered, a sound that Magnus guessed wasn’t at all connected with pain. After another inch or so he didn’t need to guide himself in anymore and he leaned forward until he could brace himself over Alec. The leg he was still holding up over his elbow shifted as well and the change of angle made the younger man cry out. It wasn’t a pained sound, fortunately, more of a surprise than anything else.

It took a considerable amount of time before Magnus was as deep inside of him as he could go, both of them shaking by the time that happened – Magnus from keeping himself from just taking his lover, Alec from the mixed signals his body was sending him. It felt weird, having Magnus inside of him, not entirely bad but not great either. His earlier erection tried to go down under the impulses of pain, but Magnus was keeping him hard by stroking him slowly, distracting him from the uncomfortable sensations.

“You feel so good, love.” Magnus groaned as he finally bottomed out, his hips flush to Alec’s ass and he brushed tiny kisses along Alec’s jaw, making the younger man sigh. “You’re so tight...”

“Yeah, well,” Alec rasped out a breathless chuckle, his throat feeling raw and like hadn’t used it in days, “virgin territory here, remember?”

“Not any longer.” Magnus grinned as well, raising his head a little so that he could kiss his lover. He dropped Alec’s thigh and the shadowhunter braced it on Magnus’ hip, his other leg mirroring the motion.

“You can move. Just... go slow,” Alec whispered as Magnus braced his forearms on either side of his head, taking advantage of Alec’s age and flexibility rune etched on his skin to bend his hips at the right angle.

Alec highly doubted that his teachers at the Institute could predict the rune being used in _that_ way.

The first couple of minutes Magnus set up a barely-there rhythm, just shallow enough to keep moving, but not enough to feel good or bad. It didn’t really hurt much, except the very beginning – Alec suspected that the insane amount of foreplay had a lot to do with it. It was mostly just motion and Alec didn’t get much out of it at first. He was more focused on the fact that he finally had Magnus _inside_ of him, that they were joined now, in the most intimate way possible. From where he had his arms wrapped around Magnus’ chest he could feel his back muscles trembling with effort, holding back from being too rough or going too fast. It made Alec’s heart swell, the knowledge that Magnus was being careful with him and throughout the entire night he was focused on Alec’s pleasure, on making his first time an unforgettable experience.

“Oh,” Alec gasped when a slightly longer thrust shifted from ‘not good but not bad’ into ‘really, really great’ category. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Good?” Magnus asked, repeating the motion and Alec groaned, nodding frantically.

“Do that again,” The nephilim demanded and Magnus complied, locking in on that particular angle that made Alec shiver.

He still moved over him slowly, cautiously, looking for signs of discomfort, but the tension seemed to be leaving Alec’s body in waves, gradually making him relax and enjoy himself. He risked going a little faster, not really able to hold back for much longer, but Alec didn’t seem to mind the change of pace. Quite the opposite, actually.

“If you could only see yourself now,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s neck after they’d built up a faster pace that was comfortable for both of them. “You’re so gorgeous, taking me so well. Like you were meant for this, just for me.”

Alec whimpered, his fingers twitching against Magnus’ back, digging into the shifting muscles. It was a notion that Magnus briefly entertained, conjuring a mirror on his ceiling, forcing his lover to look at the look of bliss on his face as he fucked him.

He might just revisit that idea later on.

Magnus shifted his weight to one arm, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Alec’s cock, making the younger man moan. He changed his thrusts from deep, long strokes to short, aborted jabs, searching for the right angle that he knew would---

“Magnus!” Alec’s cry was equal parts surprise and pleasure and the warlock groaned when he could feel Alec’s body fluttering around his cock as he dragged it across the younger man’s prostate. “Oh my god, don’t stop, don’t stop, right there...”

“Look at me,” Magnus said, his voice quiet but demanding and Alec obeyed, focusing his sight on the gold and green irises. Magnus was watching him as he fucked him, watching the shift of emotions on his face, how he reacted every time Magnus pressed into his body and made him see stars. “You’re doing so good for me, darling.” He gave Alec’s cock a tighter squeeze. “Are you close?”

Alec only nodded, not trusting himself to be capable of speech, not when for the past couple of minutes he was mostly reduced to moans and whimpers.

“Use your words, love.” Magnus slowed down this thrusts and Alec let out a disappointed groan. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“F-fuck!” Alec bit back a sob when the warlock’s movements changed into a slow grind, each long pull and slide stroking over his prostate. He couldn’t come yet, not with Magnus’ hand in a tight wrap around the base of his cock, not with Magnus looking at him expectantly and he wanted to be _good_ for him. “I’m close, Magnus...” he choked out, his hands shifting from Magnus’ back to the nape of his neck, tugging lightly as the dark hair. “I want to c-come, please, pleas-- oh, god!”

Alec’s frantic plea morphed into a cry when Magnus suddenly thrust into him hard and fast, keeping up the frantic pace even as Alec’s hands flailed a little and he released his hair, grabbing onto his shoulders instead with slightly too hard a grip. Magnus was going to have bruises later.

“Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus said, a little desperately, willing for Alec to tumble over that edge so that he could follow him. He ran his thumb over the head of his lover’s cock and that was enough. Alec hid his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck as his body seized up and he was gasping like a dying man, unable to catch his breath as his release hit him. He was only half aware of the sounds coming from his mouth and that Magnus was cursing and stilling inside of him and soon after that, he didn’t remember anything at all.

When he came back to his senses it was to the feeling of fingers running up and down his naked back. It couldn’t have been much later, since the moon visible through one of the windows didn’t change its position. Alec blinked slowly, lazily and realized that he was lying half next to and half _on_ Magnus, nestled into his side, head resting on the warlock’s shoulder. The sheets seemed fresh and they were both clean, which, he suspected, was just another examples of a useful magic that he would have to get used to.

Alec shifted a little, so that he could look up at Magnus, catching the warlock observing him. His gaze was warm, satisfied and, if Alec dared to admit it, slightly infatuated.

“Did I black out?” Alec asked, his hand shifting so that he could pet at the smooth skin of Magnus’ stomach, where his bellybutton should have been.

“Only for a minute,” Magnus replied. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Ten out of ten, would recommend.” Alec sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and Magnus laughed.

“Thank you for that splendid review.” Magnus smirked but his expression grew a little more serious after a moment. “Be honest with me now, darling. Are you alright?”

Alec hummed, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the warlock’s shoulder, pressing a tiny kiss onto his skin. He could hear Magnus’ breath catch a little at the gesture.

“I’m awesome.”

Magnus laughed again. “I think I like you like this. Too exhausted for your filter to work properly.”

“Shut up. Sleep now. Someone made me really tired.”

“Then I suppose it’s only fair of me to let you rest.”

There was a long moment of silence, during which Alec was on a verge of sleep when Magnus’ voice reached him again.

“Alexander?”

He only hummed, to let the warlock know he was still awake, albeit barely.

“What do you think about ceiling mirrors?”

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
